13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tape 1, Side A
Tape 1, Side A is the first episode of the first season of 13 Reasons Why. It is the first episode of the series overall. Synopsis As the school mourns the death of Hannah Baker, her friend Clay receives a box of tapes with messages she recorded before she committed suicide.''Official 'Netflix '''Synopsis of Tape 1, Side A Plot Clay Jensen is seen walking through the halls, depressed that his friend has committed suicide. He stops in front of Hannah Baker's locker and stares. Suddenly, he's confronted by Justin Foley who tells him that he isn't as innocent as she says he is, she being Hannah, before the counselor interrupts them and makes them go to class. After school, Clay comes home to find a package of cassette tapes. Tapes that will tell him what led up to her suicide and why she did it. Hannah made copies of the tape and warns him not to try to destroy them or else they'll be released to the public. Clay steals a walkman from Tony Padilla and begins listening to the tapes. The first tape is about Justin Foley. Flashback Hannah and Justin meet at a party that her best friend Kat had before she moved away. Hannah is clearly attracted to him but can't have him because he is Kat's boyfriend. Kat gives her the go-ahead to date him since she's leaving and the two begin their flirtation on the first day of school. After exchanging numbers, they decide to meet at a nearby park. There they play on the playground and Hannah receives her first kiss from Justin. The next day, Justin's friends steal his phone and mass text an upskirt picture of Hannah to everyone in the entire school. Hannah is heartbroken. Clay even shuns her when she asks to sit with him in the cafeteria. He's jealous of Justin and makes Hannah cry before she runs away. Present Day Clay is sitting on a bench by the playground when Tony arrives. Tony notices that Clay has his walkman and comments that he must be ready to listen to Side B. Clay is shocked that he'd know about the tapes. At school, Clay asks Tony why he can't just tell him about the tapes and if he helped Hannah commit suicide. Tony says no he didn't and just tells him to continue to listen to the tapes. Alluding to the fact that Hannah will reveal all in due time. Quotes ---- ---- Trivia * The tape is about Justin Foley. * Hannah Baker's locker had no adornments. * Tony knows about the tapes. * Justin Foley knows about the tapes. * This is the first modern day appearance of Clay Jensen, Tony, Olivia Baker, Andrew Baker, Justin Foley. Multimedia Soundtrack Images Tape 1, Side A Hannah Baker's Locker.PNG Tape-1-Side-A-3.jpg Tape-1-Side-A-2.jpg Tape 1, Side A Clay and Justin.PNG Tape 1, Side A Sheri.PNG Tape 1, Side A Clay.PNG Tape 1, Side A Inside Hannah Baker's Locker.PNG Tape 1 Side A Tony Padilla.PNG Tape 1, Side A Tony and Clay riding the mustang (2).PNG Olivia Baker.PNG References Category:Episodes